New Home
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: Mustang gets kicked out of his home and turns to Edward one Night that he got drunk.


I DO NOT OWN FMA/FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

**Chapter One**

Mustang slowly walked through the streets. Once again he was homeless. His latest girlfriend had kicked him out, yet again.

Edward slowly walked towards the crosswalk. Little did he know that a certain black heard man was walking towards him, not paying the least bit attention.

Both Ed and Mustang were lost in their own thoughts when they both knocked into each other, causing Ed to fall backwards.

"Ow. What the fuck? Watch where you're going!" Ed yelled at the man, still not knowing who it was.

"Oh, sorry Ed, you are so short I didn't see you even when I was looking down.

"I AM NO SO SHORT THAT YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT ME THROUGH A MANGIFING GLASS!!" Ed yelled at the man. The Flame Alchemist always loved to tease Ed.

"Full Metal I need a place to stay." Mustang said in an author-type voice.

"Good for you. Good luck with that Roy. Be sure to send me a post card."

"Your sense of humor is as short as you are, maybe a little taller."

"Screw you, Cornel Mustang." Ed said, simply continuing on his was to the house that he had bought in Central. Roy sighed, there goes his last hope got a place to stay, or so he thought. After a short while, Roy started to fallow Ed, being sure that the younger alchemist does not catch him

"I know Alphonse will let me stay." Roy thought as he stalked Ed all the way to his house. Ed walked to his front door and pulled out his key from his pocket.

"I wonder what Al is making for dinner." Ed said out loud as he unlocked his door. Before he opened the door he said, "I know you have been fallowing me, Mustang."

"Damn! And here I thought I was being ninja!" Roy declared. Al heard the commotion and came to the front door to investigate.

"Brother, who is here? Oh, Cornel, what brings you here?" Alphonse, Ed's younger brother whose soul is trapped in a suit of armor, questioned when he took notice of the older man.

"I got kicked out and I need a place to stay."

"Look Mustang, I already told you no!" Ed shouted.

"Of course you can stay. We have an open guest room that you can stay in if you like." Al said, not even knowing that Ed was trying his best to not let the older alchemist stay at his house. Roy nodded his head at Al's offer and smiled a bit. Even though Al was in the suit of armor, everyone knew the younger boy was very glad to have Roy stay. Edward, however, wasn't as thrilled.

"Whatever." Ed threw his jacket to hang over one shoulder and walked inside the house. Mustang and Al both fallowed Ed into the house. Mustang watched as Ed threw his shoes and his jacket onto the couch. Only a few seconds after they landed onto the couch, Al walked into the room and picked them up like it was second nature to know where Ed will leave his things.

"You are such a slob, Full Metal." Roy said, not even thinking about what he wanted to say before he even said it.

"Shut up! What I do at my house is none of your damn business!" Ed yelled, throwing his black under jacket where his red coat use to be. Once again, Al appeared within a few seconds to collect Ed's things.

"Well now that I'm living with you it IS my business." Roy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Go fuck yourself." Ed said as he walked into his library and closed the door. On the other side of the door, Mustang can hear a lock clicking.

"…He locked it…" Roy said to himself. He took notice of the chair that was sitting next to the door, so he decided to sit down and wait for Ed to finish up in the library.

"I know you're still out there Mustang. Now GO AWAY!!" Ed yelled from the opposite side of the door that Roy was on.

"We need to learn how to get along better, Edward." Rou Mustang said, still sitting in his chair. "Just let me in, or I'll just let myself in."

"I am doing research so just leave me alone!" Ed yelled again, pulling out a book on the Philosophers Stone. Roy sighed and stood up from his seat, taking a few steps back.

"I got no choice I guess. Don't say I didn't warn you, Ed." Roy slipped on one of his gloves with his transmutation circle on it and snapped his fingers, causing a huge explosion and a hole in the wall to the library.

"What they hell are you doing?!" Ed yelled, picking up 6 books from his desk and threw them all at Roy. With just one more snap of his fingers, Roy demolished all of the flying books. "What do you want, Cornel Mustang?" Ed asked, turning back to his book before Roy destroys some more. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's small waist.

"You should know that, Ed." Roy gently nipped the side of Ed's neck.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Ed punched mustang in the stomach, attempting to get Roy off him. Al came running into the room, seeing what all the noise was about this time.

"What's going on brother?" The giant suit of armor asked.

"Nothing for little boys to see, now get out of the room Al." Roy said as he pushed Ed's younger brother out of the room. Ed caught a smell of alcohol in Mustangs breath.

"You have been drinking…" Ed shoved past Roy and made a full sprint to his room. He closed and locked the door behind him, barracting it with alchemy. Roy shortly arrived at Ed's room shortly after barricading it. Roy snapped his fingers again, trying to blow yet another door down, but failed.

"You are certainly the stubborn type Edward, but that is one of the many things that I love about you!" Roy yelled as he blew up the wall next to Ed's door, which was not barracted with alchemy, so it was easily blown to little pieces.

"Why don't you go take a nap now, Mustang? I'm sure you're tired from everything that has happened today." Ed said, trying to stay as far away from Roy as he possibly can.

"Not a bad idea, but first I want to do you." Roy slowly approached Ed with an evil grin on his face. Ed continued to back away from Roy until his back hit a wall.

"Mustang, you're not even in your right state of mind right now."

"I am absolutely fine, Ed. Now, bend over and take it like a bitch." Ed kicked Mustang and ran towards his younger brother, climbing into the empty suit of armor.

"Hide me Al! Roy is trying to rape me!"

"But he'll blow me up if you're inside me, brother."

"THAT SOUNDED WRONG AL!!"

"Brother, please, that didn't sound that bad and dinner is ready."

"Well I don't want to get rapped!!"

"Roy's here."

"WHAT!?" Mustang walked up to Al and opened the chest part of his armor, finding what he was looking for inside. Roy reached in and grabbed the braided part of Ed's hair.

"Let go of me!" Ed yelled, trying to get himself set free.

"Lets go have fun now Ed. Oh, and Al, DO NOT INTERFEAR!!" Mustang then dragged Ed to the guest room and grabbed a tie. Roy then began to tie up Ed's arms

"Let me go of m-"Before Ed could finish his sentence, Roy leaned in for a kiss. While Mustang kissed Ed, his free hand slipped under Ed's under shirt. Mustang roamed all over Ed's front side until he found one of his nipples and began to play with it. Ed started to breathe a little heavily so Roy continued to play with Ed's right nipple, causing the boy to start moaning. The older man took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth. Mustang began tasting Ed and Ed's face was starting to get red. Even during this event, Ed was still trying to fight against the restraints. Mustang then removed Ed's under shirt and started to tail kisses down Ed's neck until his nipple was in Mustang's mouth. Ed moaned a little louder and arched his back as Mustang grazed his nipple with his teeth. Ed could feel his pants tighten around the area his member was.

"Cornel Mustang, I have come to collect you." Hawkeye said, walking into the room.

Mustang Looked up at Hawkeye and glared at the woman. " Can't you see that me and the shrimp are busy?" He asked. " Who are you calling a Midjet you perverted freak?" "Shut up dwarf!" Roy yelled and and hit the younger alchemist." What The Hell was that for?"

Mustang then bent down and began kissing the younger boy. Edward tried fighting but Mustang grabbed both of the boy's arms and pinned them to the wall. Mustang tried to coax the boy into opening his mouth so he could taste the boy. Ed could feel the flame alchemist's tounge aganist his lips trying to gain entrance. Ed kept his mouth shut. Hawkeye just stood there watching the two, not sure if she should leave or try to save the little one. Roy continued to try to gain entrence. he even started to nibble on Ed's lower lip, but Ed wouldn't allow entrence. Roy pulled back from thier kiss and stared right into Ed's golden eyes. "Come on now, we cant have fun if you keep those pretty lips closed." Roy said before going bakc down for another attempt. Ed took his head and bashed into Mustang's face stuning the older man. "Oww...damn it Ed, why won't you coperate?" Roy yelled, still keeping the boy pinned under himself. "Beacause This is wrong Mustang, Now get your drunk ass off from me." Ed said trying to knock Mustang off from him. "Beacause This is wrong Mustang, Now get your drunk ass off from me." Ed said trying to knock Mustang off from him. Mustang growled and looked over at Hawkeye who was still staring dumbly at the two. "What the hell do you want, woman?!" he yelled at her.

"Let's go sir." She said simply grabbing the drunk alchemist. Mustang fought off her grab and jumped the full metal ripping his shirt in the process. Edward stood still hoping that all of this was just a bad dream or a joke gone wrong. "But Hawkeye, they said i can stay here!" Mustang whined as the woman continued to tug him off Ed. "Well i dont know if they do now after you nearly raped Ed." Mustang was now holding onto the bed sheets for his dear life. "All i wanna do i fuck the shrip though." "who the Hell are you calling a Shrimp?" Edward yelled glaring at the elder man. Hawkeye draged the flame alchemist bed sheet and all out of the elric's house and back to the base. The next day Ed was writing his report for the philospher stone. Ed walked in to see Mustang filling out paperwork. Edward stood there for what seemed like forever. "Oh Ed I did not see you over my paperwork." Mustang said staring the alchemist stright in the eyes. " Who are you calling a Midjet?" Ed yelled at the man slaming his report on the flame Alchemist's desk and storming out of the room. "No one ever called you a shrimp, Ed!" Roy called after the boy. the older man sighed and placed a hand on his head. "What could have happened between me and Fullmetal?" The man thought to himself. Shortly after his trail of thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Hawkeye entered the room. "Pardon the ineruption, but i have some more paper work for you. Excuse me." She bowed down slightly and went to leave but was stopped. "Hawkeye, you were at Fullmetals house last night. What happened between me and him? i dont understand why he is so mad at me."

"Well Sir you got drunk and then you went to the full metal's house and tried to rape him." Hawkeye said. Mustang sat there dumbfounded by what hawkeye had just said. "I did what?" Mustang asked hoping that he had heard Hawkeye wrong. "You tried to rape the Full Metal sir." Hawkeye replied. Mustang sat there blinking and looking utterly confused at what Hawkeye had just said. "Is that all i did?" Hawkeye stood there and thought for a moment before thinking up of an answer. "Well i did see holes in his wall through out the house. i think that was your doing also, sir." Mustang fell slopply on his chair and continued to staired dumbly at Hawkeye. "What do i do now?" Mustang said. "Sir I think you should stay away from the Full Metal for awhile." Hawkeye said before leaving the office. Mustang sat in silence before groaning looking at all of the paper work that Hawkeye had brought in. "Why am i always doing the paper work?" Mustang once again thought to himself. finally with a sigh he grabbed a peice of paper and started to work on it, thinking of a way to make up for what he did to Ed. "Fucking Mustang I hate him." Ed yelled as he stormed down the hallways of central. "I hope some one fucking kills him." The Full Metal ranted as he stormed into the room that his brother was in. "Ed are you alright?" Alphonse asked his fuming older brother. "Fucking dandy, Al. Lets keep searching for the philosophers stone." Ed answered as he grabbed a book and started to read it, not knowing it was upside down. "Uhh, Brother..." Al started. "WHAT?!" Ed yelled at his brohter. "You're reading it upside down." Ed looked at the book then back at his brother. "I like to read them like this..."

"Alright Ed." Alphose said worried about his older Brother. "fucking Mustang.I fucking hope he dies or worse." Ed mummttered under his breath. Al looked at Ed in what would have been a confused expression if it wasnt for the suit of armor his soul was in. "Are you mad over what happened last night, Brother?" Alphonse asked his fuming brother. "no Al I just woke up pissed off." Ed said scarcastly."So you are mad about last night." Alphonse said looking at his brohter from his book. "Yeah, and if no one is going to kill that bastard than i will!" Ed said as he threw his book onto the table. "Killing him wont do anything but promote you." Alphonse said looking at his brother with worry in his voice. Ed sat there just looking at the book trying to think of a way to get even with Mustang. Al kept watching his brother, trying to figure out what he is planning. "maybe you should just forget about it, Ed. He was drunk after all."

"Ah Look at my poor little Brother." A evil voice said from behind Ed. Ed turned around to find himself face to face with Envy. "Envy. What do you want!" Ed yelled and attempted to punch the homonculi. Envy gracefully moved to one side and allowed ed to miss and fall to the ground. "What, am i not allowed to visit family?"

CloudVegetaStrife:Thank You for reading please review.


End file.
